


The vampire’s bride

by Captain29thegamer



Series: Jack x Elsa [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Blood, Curses, Death, Eventual Romance, F/M, Tooth Fairies, Vampire AU, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: For thousands of years supernatural beings and humans lived in peace...until today Elsa soon finds out that she’s destined to be the new vampire lords bride.My version of ScarlettSniper‘s a world in darkness.
Relationships: Agnarr/Iduna (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Series: Jack x Elsa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590802
Kudos: 30





	1. The curse

**Author's Note:**

> I became obsessed with this idea, so I’m going to write this

For thousands of years supernatural beings and humans lived in peace...until today.

How everything started was on a unforgettable night. The night king runbeard’s Wife is mysteriously killed by a unknown assassin.  
The king was filled with rage, assumes it was the work of vampires and gathers many men as he could and ventured into the northern wilderness of the vampire clan.

The king And his 15 men quietly spots two white haired vampires, one young female and a older man standing under the red moon performing a Private wedding ceremony.  
Runbeard steady launch’s his bow to kill both vampires for the price of one, but only managed to kill one, the female vampire.  
Sadness overtook the male vampire and ends up revealing to the humans that he , Jack Frost was the new vampire king and he was going to make sure none of them were going to make it out of the forest alive.

The vampire king cursed all the men to die horribly and some to die slowly, but as for the king, he was to be cursed to go mad and throw himself off a cliff.

The vampire king was soon Satisfied with himself, but was still heartbroken with the loss of his mate and sets off to properly bury her.


	2. Legacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Iduna a vampire huntress.
> 
> In this AU Agnar knows that Iduna is Northuldra.

The months grew colder young 15 year old Agnar continued to search for his dead father because he refused to believe that the old king was gone forever with the help of his friend a vampire huntress named Iduna who once recused him from a vampire ambush.

“I’m sorry to telling you Agnarr, he’s gone.” Iduna spoke softly, searching the trees and keeping a grip on her family’s silver hunting knife.

“I know my good friend.” Agnarr replies sadly looking into Iduna’s blue eyes . “It’s just been difficult being king at a young age and to make matters worse the court of Arendelle wants me to find a queen already!”

“I know how you feel.” Iduna comments angrily. “Back when I used to live in the Northuldra woods with my family before they were killed by vampires, they would sometimes set me up with some guy. I always turned them down because they weren’t my type.

“Let’s go home Iduna, the sun is going down.”

****************

( 20 years later )

As Agnarr and Iduna grow older and closer during their courtship soon turned into marriage and the heavens soon blessed them with a healthy baby girl named Elsa.

“Hi baby girl I’m your mother and this is your father.” Iduna spoke tiredly to their baby who was only 2 hours old. “Maybe someday we won’t have to worry about vampires anymore.”

“We haven’t had a vampire attack in 30 years.”

******************

( 6 months later )

Agnar and Iduna woke up late at night to hear little Elsa not crying, but laughing.  
The pair decided to go and investigate the situation....only to walk into a snow covered nursery with a male vampire holding a empty vial to their giggling daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone liking the story?  
> I left this chapter with a cliffhanger lol


	3. The vampire lord returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Elsa meets Jack

Both the king and queen were horrified to see Elsa laughing at the male vampire’s ice trick show and yet Elsa wasn’t afraid.

“Good morning Iduna and Adgar, I see my assassins have failed.” The male vampire stares at the Royal pair and back to little Elsa. “Lucky for the both of you, I feel like I giving you both a second chance.”

“Who are you demon?” Iduna shouts.

“What did give our daughter!?” Adgar shouts.

“I’m the vampire king Jack Frost and what’s in this vial that contains my ice magic mixed with vampire blood!” Jack announces proudly. “Elsa will slowly change into a full vampire as she ages, but right now she’s only half vampire and will be my bride!”

“YOU MONSTER!” Adgar threatens. 

“Why are you even here?” Iduna questions.

“Well long story short.” Jack answers the Royal couple. After Adgar’s father killed my mate, I went into a deep depression for years until one night my mates soul came to me in a dream and she told me that “one day she will return to me in a new body.” That body belonging to the first grandchild of her killer.”

“I’m sorry for your loss, but you can’t have my baby girl.”  
Iduna comments not taking her eyes off Elsa giggling at the falling snow in her nursery.

“Well to tell the rest of my story, I can’t take Elsa just yet.” Jack explains. I’m still at war with the werewolf clan. So for Elsa’s safety, I’m leaving her here and I’ll be back for her on her 21 birthday.

——————-

The king and queen were left speechless as Jack Frost put Elsa back in her cradle and left without another word and created a blizzard to cover himself so that way the towns folk didn’t see him.

——-

“Adgar we need to do something!”

“Don’t worry my love, I have a idea that might work.”  
Adgar explains.


	4. Destined to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember folks that vampires don’t like silver

The king and queen both rode as the sun came up, finally reaching the valley of the trolls.

“It’s the king and queen!”

“Everyone wake up!”

“Someone fetch Grandpabbie!”

“Kristoff and Sven get back here and take your baths, we’ve got guests!”

———————

“Hello you’re majesties!” Grandpabbie approaches Adgar and quickly noticed that Iduna is holding a sleeping Elsa.  
“I sensed powerful magic as you both arrived.”

“It’s Elsa!, Grandpabbie she’s been cursed with magic and what’s wrose that she is to be a future bride to a vampire named Jack Frost!” Iduna explains with sadness in her voice.

”The vampire gave her his blood and turned her into half vampire.” Adgar explains with anger. “We don’t want to kill our first born, so please tell us what can be done?”

The old troll was silent for a moment until he got a idea.  
“I could make a seal for Elsa to wear and that should stop her from changing into a full vampire, but it would have to take 3 days to make.”

********

3 days later.

The Royal couple came riding back with little Elsa and hoped that the old troll could save their daughter.

Please tell us that you found something Grandpabbie?

I did Adgar. Grandpabbie shows the couple a old chain necklace with a silver cross with a blue crystal shine to it.  
“Now remember both of you need to always remind Elsa that she can’t ever take the charm off. Lie to her if you must, because it’s for her own good!”

As Iduna puts the charm on Elsa, she asked Grandpabbie. “What do you know about Jack Frost the vampire king?”

“I know a few stories and rumors about him, but I know he’s different from his father Dracula.   
In the very beginning a thousand years ago he ruled with a iron bloody fist. He was a cold hearted madman and He even killed his own wife and exiled his son Jack who was just a child.  
300 years later Jack Frost came back and killed his father and freed his clan from his father’s madness.  
Jack brought peace and decades later your father Adgar broke that peace.

Speechless but thankful the Royal couple left and as they went, they could still hear Grandpabbie saying “remember don’t left her take it off!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are looking interesting


	5. Tragedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elsa gets a sibling

3 years after Elsa’s birth, the king and queen welcome little Anna into the world. It wasn’t long when little Elsa showed Anna her ice powers and everything they did was turn into a game....until one day.

( Elsa is 7 and Anna is 5 )

The king rides with a sleeping Anna in his arms. There were still a few hours before sunrise; he wanted to home before she woke up. Adgar left Elsa with Iduna to talk things out or the truth really he didn’t want Elsa to know about the trolls and the magic necklace.

Adgar cried out Grandpabbie Name until he finally showed up looking scared for his life.

“Your majesty what’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?!” Grandpabbie, you know why I’m here!

Yes Adgar, I felt the magic on Anna and the very moment you both set foot here. Grandpabbie replies before picking Anna out of Adgar’s arms. I’ll take Anna to get healed and send her home.

As soon as Grandpabbie came back with with a healed sleeping Anna, the questions begins.

“Grandpabbie, I asked you to seal Elsa’s powers!”

“No. you asked me to seal the vampire part to keep everyone safe!” 

We did thank you for your help Grandpabbie and now as a father I need to make sure my family is safe. Adgar comments before getting on his horse with Anna.

********************

( meanwhile with little Elsa and Iduna )

“Mom, I’m sorry I hit Anna with my powers! Elsa freaks out freezing parts of her bedroom wall. Please don’t separate us! Please don’t close the gates! I promise I’ll be a perfect little girl!

“Elsa, sweetheart please calm down.” You didn’t kill Anna and we all love you no matter what happens.

But you seen the way father looked at me “like I was a monster!”

“You could never be a monster to us Elsa.” Her mother add sadly never taking her eyes off the silver necklace and began singing her childhood song.

Where the north wind meets the sea  
There's a river full of memory  
Sleep, my darling, safe and sound  
For in this river all is found  
In her waters, deep and true  
Lay the answers and a path for you  
Dive down deep into her sound  
But not too far or you'll be drowned  
Yes, she will sing to those who'll hear  
And in her song, all magic flows  
But can you brave what you most fear?  
Can you face what the river knows?  
Where the north wind meets the sea  
There's a mother full of memory  
Come, my darling, homeward bound  
When all is lost, then all is found

As soon as the song ended Iduna tells Elsa a little secret.  
“Now this is just between us understand?”

*Elsa nods*

“For now on today. I’m going to train you so you can fight the monsters of this world.”

“Monsters?” 

Yes my darling. That’s why you’re wearing the special necklace I gave you and why you should never take it off.

“Never take it off?”

Because you’re life must be protected and that’s why you must keep wearing it.

*************

Iduna gives Elsa her a silver hunting knife for her 18th birthday and few weeks later the Royal couple left for a important trip......they never came back home.

“Well Elsa it’s just us now.” Anna hugging Elsa and crying at their parents graves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iduna did tell Elsa a little bit of the truth 
> 
> Rest In Peace iduna and Adgar


	6. Disaster wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story Hans and Kristoff are werewolves

4 years later after the frozen story ( Elsa is 25 )  
Hans once tricked everyone in believing that he was good until kristoff defeated him in a werewolf vs werewolf battle and Elsa unthawed the kingdom and Anna’s heart. 

**********

Few hours until kristoff and Anna’s spring/cloudy snow wedding and the entire kingdom was invited....along with a few uninvited vampires dressed up as humans.

********

”Damn why do al these humans smell so bad” he muttered to himself.

“Because we aren’t naturally supposed to mingle with them” His friend answered him with a smirk.

“Don’t get all jealous because Our master get to pick a Female human and you don’t” He rolled his eyes at his friend.

“Hey! Don’t pretend like you want it, you bitch, I know you like those stinking apes just as much as I do.” 

“True true” he sighed.

“I’ve heard they call it ‘marriage’ in their world”

“Marriage? Sounds stupid.” The male vampire rolled his eyes again. Especially if someone is getting married to a stinking werewolf.

“Haha suck it up, because in just a few hours we’ll find our lords bride and get out of here.” he snorted. 

“Damnit don’t rub it in! You know I hate those stinking things. The males are do-able but those freaky girls. Bah. And that stench they call perfume is even worse.” He pretended to be gagging.

“So boys let’s find the blond hair girl with ice powers.”

*********  
Few hours later the wedding is still going, Elsa is putting on a show with her powers, Olaf is eating half of the dessert table and kristoff is trying to convince a drunk Anna to go to bed as the sun is going down and the group of vampires decides to show themselves.

“Remember men, Our master Frost says to only test the queen’s strength.”

“QUEEN ELSA!” One of the five male vampires announces themselves as the citizens stood in shock. “We challenge you to a fight!”

“Olaf take Everyone inside the castle! Kristoff protect Anna while I’ll take care of these intruders!” Elsa announces as she changes from her bridesmaids dress to the ice dress.

“Elsa are you crazy!” Kristoff shouts as he watches his sister in law summoning a blizzard to surround the small group.

“State your business strangers.”

“We’re vampires and our lord Jack Frost asked us to find you and test you!”

“Ha ha very funny, but seriously what’s your business here?!”

“The only funny thing is why you have a werewolf for a brother in law.”

“ENOUGH! You said that you’re here for a fight? Then let’s fight!” Elsa summons two ice blades, freezing the floor and charges at the first vampire.....only for the male vampire to accidentally slip on the ice and gets impaled on a ice spiked castle wall.

“Nooo Arthur! I’ll get your revenge!” The second and third vampire charges at Elsa who quickly dodged the attack with a summersault jump ,sliced both vampires heads off and landed safely.

“Shit There’s only two of us now! Quickly Go now Luke and tell jack that his bride is a psychopath.” The male vampire quickly says before a silver frosted knife is thrown into his chest and getting mauled to death by a blond color werewolf.

**********

the following morning queen Elsa announces a apology to the kingdom and promises to be more prepared for another attack. later Anna and kristoff Find Elsa in the library doing more research.

“come already is there anything on Jack Frost or Damn bloody vampires!” Elsa says quietly throwing books left and right.

”Elsa what are you doing?!”

Anna, you should be sleeping in from your hangover!

”It’s okay sis, me and Kristoff are thinking about asking Grandpabbie about the vampires?”

”the trolls? That’s a splendid idea Anna!” Elsa said running out the door with them.


	7. Kidnapping the queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my research on vampires

( 3 days later)

"Are you certain of this Luke?" She didn’t look like a vampire?”

"Yes- Wearing a silver cross necklace ,but she has powers so similar to your own."

A smirk grew. "I do believe the time is right to take my bride before those filthy beasts find her first.”

"I shall take her right away-"

"No. This time I’ll go with sandy to put the town to sleep while I take my bride away from those humans.”

In the dead of the night, piercing red eyes glowed in the darkness.

*************

The group of three tries to ask the trolls for help on vampires, but they didn’t succeed.

“I can’t believe they just took off!” Anna said angrily. 

“I know right! As soon as we mentioned vampires and Jack Frost, Grandpabbie and the family rolled away for the hills! Literally!” Kristoff replies in frustration as Elsa was lost in her own thoughts.

( who was Jack Frost? why did his name sound so familiar? Why were the vampires testing her? Was this some trap? ) 

The moment they came back home, Elsa remembers to look at her parents room to and searched for clues, only to find a shocking discovery.

“I can’t believe how our mother was a legendary vampire huntress!” Anna exclaimed looking through old clothes and hunting gear with kristoff and Olaf.

Oh look journals! Let’s see find anything?” Olaf says out loud. “According to this Vampires are potentially immortal, but they do have a few weaknesses. They can be destroyed by a stake through the heart, fire, beheading and direct sunlight, and they are wary of crucifixes, holy water and garlic. Vampires don't cast a reflection, and they have superhuman strength. sounds interesting.

“Good job Olaf! Elsa! Anna, Me and Olaf going to tell the kingdom About the vampires and make a plan!” Kristoff said walking out of the room with Olaf wadding right behind him.

“Do you remember Anna when I hit you with my powers?” Elsa asked her little sister. “Mother secretly told me that she was going to train me, so I can protect myself from monsters.”

“That would explain why you suddenly turned into a ninja on those vampires!” Anna laughs.

Everyone was still fearful that they could be attack at any moment by that vampire. Queen Elsa had explained to them that They had discovered a way to beat the vampires. When everyone was eager to listen, they all began gathering supplies to defend themselves. Elsa had made more snowmen like Marshmellow and ordered them to spread around the town to protect the people.

( 2 weeks later still no vampires )

When the sun had finally set, the entire kingdom was silent. The men stood guarding outside while the women and children stayed in closed doors. Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff peeked from the curtains, staring at every part of the sky where they could possibly see any possible vampire sneaking in the gates.

Two hours into the late night, they all saw a golden fog spreading heavily throughout the kingdom. The mist affected men , women and children that had everyone else running around the town only to suddenly fall asleep....including the ice monsters and Olaf.

The last thing Anna and kristoff sees before falling asleep is a white haired male vampire wearing all Black clothes holding Elsa bridal style and flying away with another vampire wearing golden clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Left y’all with another cliffhanger


	8. Humans and vampires

“Sir, I dress Elsa in one our finest dresses.” Says fairy dress a in rainbow colored dress made of feathers.

“Thank you tooth, did you get rid of the damn cross necklace?” Jack Frost asked.

“No. There’s a spell on placed on it by trolls.” Tooth simply replies sadly. If somehow it was removed it could probably kill her due to the overload of vampire blood.

“Damn her parents and damn those trolls!” Jack curses throwing his desk and chair out the window. “I’ll have to fix this myself.”

____________

Elsa woke up few hours later everything was a blur to her, she felt around her surroundings and realized she on a bed, a really comfortable bed. She turned on her side for a more comfortable position and just when she was about to let sleep consume her, everything suddenly came back to her. Elsa sat straight up and tried to remember the last thing that happened before she blacked out. She remembered seeing two vampires flying towards the kingdom along with a golden mist that made everyone sleepy.

Her hand immediately went to her throat. Her silver cross necklace was still there. She felt no pain at all. Confused as she was Elsa had stood up, and then it had occurred to her that she no longer felt any pain in her body. She looked herself over, and she nearly screamed when she realized she was wearing a beautiful gown, completely different different from her ice dress. It was a long sleeved purple color.

Elsa looked around the room, seeing a rather large mirror on the wall she rushed towards it. Her hair was partially in a bun but the rest fell on her back, she had red eye shadow instead of purple and the lipstick she wore is a dark red.

( chirp ) 

“What the heck?” Elsa gasps seeing a tiny green fairy resembling a hummingbird pointing towards her room door.  
“Do you want me to go out the door?”She placed her hand on the knob, gave it a twist and walked out into the hallway.

She began walking down the hallway with the little fairy guiding her and having a hand on the wall since it was a bit hard for her to see in the dark with barely lit torches on wall that happened to be way up high. Elsa came across stairs, she lifted the dress slightly so she could go down easier. When she reached the bottom in front of her were two hallways, after a brief moment Elsa choose the one on the right.

It would seem like it would take a while to find a way out, this castle was just way too big.

At the end the hallway were three large doors. Elsa glanced at each one and made the decision to go the far left. When she peaked into the room, it was just a very large vacant ballroom, she stepped inside and looked around. This room looked at as if it hadn't been used in a very long time, the stone walls and pillars were cracked, there was dust everywhere along with cobwebs.

Deciding that she was probably going to start sneezing, Elsa walked further into the room where there was another door however, just as she reached it she felt a hand on her shoulder. Startled and a bit scared Elsa instinctively turned around shooting ice at the culprit. She heard an undignified yelp that sounded like a high pitched male but that did't stop her from trying to freeze that person.

( the little fairy chirping loudly trying to make Elsa to stop shooting ice ) 

"Wait! Wait! I mean no harm!"

Elsa ceased her assault on the person who was ducking on the ground covering his head with his arms. When the ice had stopped flying through the air, the man had peaked through his arms then he stood up and grinned, his teeth gleamed and she noticed the two sharp teeth. So he was a vampire as well.

"Sorry about that! Didn't mean to scare you. Are you lost?" He asked innocently, but Elsa was still weary of him. He blinked at her once, then twice. "Oh I see. You must be thinking that I wanna bite you and take all you blood right? Do worry I won't do that. I just fed not to long ago so I'm not hungry even though I can totally eat something else! Nice powers by the way! But then again-" He babbled rather quickly that Elsa found herself having a hard time keeping up, maybe because the vampires she had encountered so far had actually wanted to hurt her so seeing a rather energetic vampire confused her. "Hey are you listening!?" He waved a hand over her face.

"Wh-What?"

"I asked if you were hungry!" 

"Uhm-" Her stomach betrayed her before she had the chance to deny. She could feel her cheeks burn with embarrassment. 

"That was kind of cute." He chuckled. "Anyway follow me, I can take you to get something to eat." He walked towards the door but Elsa stayed where she was at. He looked back at her, noticing her unease. "Relax. I'm noting going to shove you against the wall and drink you're blood, We only drink animal blood and Besides, you're not the only human here."

Hesitantly she followed him as he held the door open for her. She followed him silently to wherever he was taking her. She sneaked glances at him every now and then and every time she did, the genuine smile on his face did not waver. She could feel herself relaxing without realizing it. He had a rather calm presence, and she had to admit that she found him to be rather attractive and really tall. He had wild spikey blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes. He had suddenly turned to her, his smile widening. She quickly looked away blushing brightly that she got caught looking at him. Her heart beat wildly with embarrassment.

( no bad Elsa! Don’t be attracted to demons that could easily kill you! )

She heard him chuckle at her and her cheeks burned a darker shade. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh it's uhm- Elsa..." She stumbled her words, she silently cursed herself for doing so.

"Nice to meet you Elsa, I'm Willam." His grinning face had her returning the smile. She had to admit that this vampire wasn't so bad, he had the presence of making her feel comfortable. "So how'd you get here Elsa?"

"I was kidnapped in my sleep" She replied bluntly.

William laughed. "Wow. Not many humans are willing to come here. Who brought you?"

Elsa frowned as she remembered the white haired male vampire. "His name is Jack Frost and some other blonde guy."

————

William looked at her for a moment. "Of course I know him! Everybody does! He's the Vampire Lord!" Of course, how could she forget. "And sandy, he's also a good friend of mine."

Elsa grimaced. "How could anyone be friends with that- that monster?" She huffed and crossed her arms remembering how he had snatched her up. The man beside her raised an eyebrow at her.

"What do you have against him?"

"...He's the apparent reason I'm here..."

And he didn't say anything after that, leaving Elsa to her thoughts as they continued walking but she grew curious as to why he was silent all of a sudden when he had been talking most of the time. She glanced at him. His face was blank of any emotion and she wondered why. 

"So you're the beautiful woman that everyone is talking about." He said.

"...What?"

"That you're Jack's bride."

Elsa immediately scowled. "I'm not his bride!"

William shook his head. "Things are getting interesting." Before she could retort he had stopped her. "We're here." He opened a small door and the smell of food invaded her nose. Entering the somewhat large room, Elsa saw other people there sitting on tables eating food and talking amongst each other.

"This is where you humans eat." His voice startled her. She looked back at him; he gave her a serious look. "A word of advice. You are more like going to be spending most of you time with him.

Her eyes widen for a brief moment. "What happens if I don’t want to?" She asked slowly, unsure if she wanted to know or not.

Willam looked at her for a moment then he sighed. "Are you kidding every female vampire worships the guy, but he’s made it clear. He wants you and only you.” Giving her one last look, William turned around and left the room without another word. 

Elsa stood there feeling a little numb until she was startled by another hand on her shoulder.

"Whoa sorry didn't mean to scare you." A 20 year old young man with brown hair and emerald eyes gave her a sheepish grin. "You alright there ma'am? You look a bit shaken. Are you new here?"

Shaking her head to snap out of her stupor she nodded. "Yes."

"Care to join me to eat? You must be starving.”

"Yes, quite actually."

"Right this way then." He lead her towards the food. "My name is Hiccup by the way. You are?"

"Elsa."

“Nice to meet you Elsa." He greeted her with a smile to which she returned. As the two sat across form each other, Elsa couldn't help but notice two dots on his neck.

"Uhm, forgive me for asking but, what is on your neck?"

Hiccup raised his hand to his neck. "Oh this? Well I've been bitten."

"Excuse me?" She was confused.

"It basically means I have been claimed by a vampire but have yet to turn into one. This is basically a sign to tell other vampires that I'm taken and they're not allowed to kill me and whatnot." Hiccup looked at her neck, noticing that there was no scar or mark that she had been bitten yet, which was strange to him since the vampires usually stake their claim right away.

"How long have you been here?" Elsa asked as she took a bite of her pork roast with potatoes.

"About 7 years I think?" Hiccup guessed leaving Elsa shocked. "It's kind of hard to tell when you're here."

The next question came tumbling out of her mouth without her thinking about it. "Who brought you here?"

"A female vampire named Astrid." She recused me from werewolves that inslaved my tribe to work in the mines looking for silver.” He smiled slightly as he said her name. He had resented her at first but he eventually grew to like her, she wasn't as tough or scary as she portrayed herself to be when it was just the two of them.

Elsa recognized the fondness in his eyes he said her name. It was the same look Kristoff had whenever he looked at Anna.

She set aside her food when she finished eating. She looked down at her folded hands on her lap. “Well I’m being forced to be someone's bride." She mumbled.

Hiccup looked at her with surprise. "I've wondered why you haven't been bitten yet, but then again that silver cross necklace protects you from being bitten. Whose bride are you suppose to be?"

"...Jack Frost..."

"The Vampire Lord?" Elsa nodded and looked down at the table. Hiccup saw how upset she was. "Well, he can be nice when wants to. hey tell you what I’ll show you around the castle.”

“That would be very nice hiccup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elsa made a friend


	9. Elsa meets the vampire lord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have tooth being jacks adopted mother

( 1 hour later )

Hiccup continues to show Elsa around the mountain fortress. “Here’s the top floor! This floor is off limits but Jack lets some humans come here.”

“You know it’s weird I haven’t met him yet?”

“Speak of the devil himself.” Hiccup announces Elsa out of her thoughts.

The handsome man stood and began walking towards her. "So good to see you finally, Queen Elsa." His voice was deep and husked, it nearly sent shivers down her spine. She opted to ask how he knew her but chose to remain silent instead. Her eyes followed him as he circled her as if she was prey, considering that she was in a house of vampires, she probably was. "I was rather amused that you gave my vampire soldiers such a hard time. I was even just a tiny bit surprised that you managed to kill them, but then again you mother was a legendary vampire huntress.” The white haired man stepped closer to her nearly arms length away, but his closeness made her heart beat fast with unease.

"Who are you?" She was rather surprised how steady her voice was.

The man's smirk had widen. "Oh where are my manners?" He said mockingly. "My name is Jack Frost, and I am the Vampire Lord."

Elsa's eyes widen. She was in front of the leader of vampires! She could not be in a worse situation than this she was sure! "W-Why am I here?" She hesitantly asked.

"Hmm." His hand reached out and cupped her chin. "You're here to be my bride."

Everything had suddenly felt like it had stopped, she even felt like she had stopped breathing. Her heart was pounding in her chest painfully, her mind felt as if it had become hazy like everything was becoming a blur. But when she looked into his eyes she felt something familiar. What was it that he just said? A bride? What about it? Oh, that's right, he said that she would be his bride. Then Elsa snapped out of her trance.

"No- No!" She shoved him away from her but he didn't budge so she took several steps back and glared at him. "I'm not your bride!" She was wrong, it could get worse.

The smirk on his face did not falter, it was as if he had expected this sort of reaction from her. "Oh, but you are."

"No! I will never be your bride!" She watched him chuckle as if she had said something amusing. It had made her angry that he had the audacity to mock her. He took a step towards her which she instinctively took a step back but that didn't deter him as he continued closer to her and hiccup tries to play the peacekeeper, but it doesn’t work.

He stopped moving and Elsa felt dread well up inside of her. She swallowed thickly as the frost around his face disappeared and the look on his face surprised her. He had a maddening grin on his face. He pounced on her and she screamed in surprise. He was on top of her and she was too frozen in fear to move, he leaned his face closer to hers.

“Jack don’t!” Hiccup shouts at his friend.

“Leave the room hiccup! "You don't have a choice in the matter, my Queen." Jack laughs attempts to grab the necklace chain, only to get them both electrocuted and black out.

***************

( 3 hours later)

She could feel the pain on her neck when she turned her head. Elsa opened her eyes blinking several times to make the blurriness go away, she lifted her hand to her neck wincing at how sensitive it felt. She slowly sat up feeling light headed, she took several breaths and then suddenly anger boiled within her.

How dare that man try to bite her! Thank god for the necklace protecting her. The next time she saw him she was going to mount his head to the wall!

The sound of a door opening had Elsa snapping her hand up, preparing to freeze the vampire the moment he entered. However, instead of him appeared the brown haired woman she had seen before. The brown haired woman smiled gently at her.

"So nice to see you're awake. I had come by earlier but you were still sleeping." The beautiful purple eyed fairy woman approach Elsa sitting on the bed. Elsa cautiously brought her hand back to her side giving the female fairy a confused look. "Hello Elsa, I'm Toothiana but you can call me Tooth." She said gently. I’m also jack’s adopted mother.

"Tooth?"

Tooth nodded. “I know you’re confused with all this, but I promise you everything will be okay.

Elsa scowled when he was brought up. She would make him pay for doing this to her! Though she was glad she was still alive her anger towards the man was quickly escalating. Snow was beginning to gather around her and Tooth but she didn't realize that she was beginning to lose control of her powers through her anger.

Tooth merely sat there on the bed seemingly unfazed by the building powers. She sighed to herself thinking what in the world Jack could have done to her to make her angry. Noticing the wind around them was picking up and knocking things down Tooth softly placed a hand over Elsa's, giving her a small smile. Elsa calmed right away. Tooth seemed harmless and hadn't made a point to harm her so Elsa wasn't going to show any hostility towards her.

Just as Tooth was going to speak again, the door opened once more revealing Jack. ( how was this man still alive!? ) He saw His adopted mother sitting with his bride, he was about to question why she was there but then he had to quickly avoid getting speared in the head by ice. He glared at Elsa who stood with her arms up and ready to attack.

"Hey! What do you-" He had no time to ask as she sent at barrage at him as fast as she could. Jack jumped on the walls dodging her attacks with minimal effort. He tsked in annoyance at her insistence to hit him. Landing on ground Jack walked towards the angry woman, he tilted his head slightly to the side as a spear of ice almost grazed his head.

Elsa formed ice in the size of a ball and hurled it towards the vampire. Jack lifted his hand swatting the ice, it shattered into many pieces when he made contact with it. Elsa was surprised that he destroyed it so easily but she wasn't about to let that stop her.

"You- You Jerk! How dare you try to bite me! How dare you! You- You... You!" Elsa struggled to say the word and Jack raised a brow at her.

"Son of a bitch!” He asked helpfully but mockingly.

"Yes!"

Jack snorted. "Apparently nobility keeps you from cursing." He murmured aloud, making her even more angry.

She was about to make an even bigger one but the sound of laughter had her stopping for a moment.

Tooth sat on the bed with a hand over her mouth as she laughed. She looked at Elsa who was giving her a confused look, then she looked at Jack who giving her an annoyed glared. With a smile of glee she stood from the bed and made her way to Jack. Tooth stood in front of him with a smile and eyes full with amusement, she raised her hand to cup his cheek. His eyes had soften at her touch.

"It seems like you'll be having your hands full from now on." She laughed lightly. "Don't be so hard on her son.” Tooth removed her hand from his cheek and walked towards the door. She paused for a moment at looked around the room. "I'll get a maid to clean this place." With one final smile the fairy woman left the room to the both of them.

The two stared at the door before they looked at each other, Jack glared at her and Elsa quickly made to attack him again but Jack was instantly in front of her before she could even blink, he slammed her against the wall by the throat though he did not choke her, he left her struggling. Elsa tried to remove his hand from her throat, she saw the heated glare in his eyes and she instantly afraid that he would try to bite her again. Apparently he saw her fright.

“I’m sorry.” Jack said sadly letting go of her and walking out of the room leaving Elsa on the floor speechless.


	10. He’s just like me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on jack being nice to Elsa

“Look at what you did Jack! She’s scared to death!“ Aster shouts.

“I said I was sorry! “ Jack Frost says.

“Not sorry enough! I wouldn’t be surprised if she tries to escape this place!“ North comments.

What do I have to do!?

“Try being nice and show some kindness to your bride.” Tooth adds.

“Fine. I’ll work something out. Jack Frost said leaving the throne room. 

**************

Three days had passed without any incident. Elsa had stayed in the room to heal her being electrocuted, Tooth had been kind enough to visit her and bringing her food even bringing her a new gown even if it was the same style. She had stayed with her making conversations so that Elsa wouldn't be lonely. Elsa was grateful to Tooth's kindness and the friendship she was willing to give despite all the trouble Elsa had caused.

Three more days had passed and she had not once seen Jack.

Tooth and Elsa had been sitting on the bed talking simply of anything. But Elsa was curious of something.

"Hey Tooth?"

"Hmm?"

“How did you become jack’s adopted mother?”

Well.. he was just a little boy, shortly after his mother was killed by his own father. I took him in and ran away with the vampire guardians.

“Gods why did his father do that!?”

“Because he was a madman and she was the first to stand up for all of us....even if it costed her life.”

"Another question, How is it that I never see the sun out? I mean I at least thought to have seen it once." Elsa looked out the window, the sky was dark with moon barely visible behind the clouds.

"The sun never rises here." Tooth responded making Elsa confused. "This entire land here is cursed. The sun will rise and set all over the world except here, we as vampires are cursed to live in a dark filled world for rest of our lives."

"Why is that?"

"It had all started with Dracula over a thousands of years ago."

"What happened?"

Before Tooth could respond a knock at the door distracted both human and the fairy women. Tooth went to answer, but the door blocked the view of the person she was talking to but whatever she was told had put a large smile on her face. She turn to look at Elsa. "A good night will finally be happening tonight, I have go somewhere real quick but I'll be back later to help you dress up."

Without giving Elsa a chance to respond, Tooth left the room. So she was left alone in the room she had started playing with snow on her hands, for the next hour she had made a bird, a butterfly, and iced miniature tree, and several snowflakes repeatedly. After a while she simply sat there staring outside the window, watching the waterfall at the distance.

There was a knock at the door and Tooth poked her head in. She had a smile on her face as she walked in with a few things in her hands. She placed them on the bed then faced Elsa, she clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Undress!" She said excitedly.

Elsa stared at her with wide eyes. "E-Excuse me?"

"Undress! That way you can wear this one!" Tooth held up a emerald sleeveless gown. "There's a ball going on tonight so you have to wear this!"

"I didn't think vampires or magical beings held balls." Elsa stood carefully, she turned around and began to undress.

"They don't usually, we haven't had a ball in about 80 years so I pestered my son Jack about it until he said yes, I had to get on his nerves for him to eventually agree to it but it was wroth it. so here we are now!" Tooth helped Elsa tie dress on her back, she had brought over a stool since Elsa had a hard time moving around. Making her sit on it, Tooth began curling Elsa's hair around her finger, she raised it up to her head then she pinned it. She continued to do so with more strands of hair.

Elsa looked at herself in the mirror. "How is it that you fairies go can do things so fast?”

Tooth laughed. "It comes with practice after several hundred years."

It had still surprised Elsa that these vampires and magical beings had been living for so many years, yet they didn't age. Tooth probably had been living for several centuries and yet she still looked like she was a young woman in her twenties. By the time Tooth had finished preparing herself she was already helping Elsa to her feet. She half helped and half lifted Elsa towards the ballroom, though she had mostly lifted the snow woman to hurry her inside in mere excitement.

When the two women entered, the ballroom was boisterous, tables on the sides with both humans and vampires, the dance floor was filled with vampires waltzing to the sound of violins, cellos, flutes and pianos.

Elsa, for just a moment, had thought they had just looked like regular humans having a good time with laughter and smiles on their faces.

Tooth had steered Elsa to an empty table, a very happy grin was on her face but before she had the chance to even say anything to her, someone came into her line of vision. She gasped.

"Jaime!" Tooth rushed over the little boy who looked like he was sick but he had signs of getting better. "Jaime what are you doing up? You are ill, please return to your room and rest." Tooth tried to nudge the sickly child but he gave her a tired smile.

"Tooth, I am feeling so much better than before. I... I can move around again!" Tooth lead Jaime to a seat beside Elsa. The older fairy woman knelt before the boy, her eyes glassy with unshed tears. With a relieved laugh she placed both of her hands on his cheeks.

"Oh Jaime... Jack will be so relieved that you are well again... I must tell him! Wait here!" Tooth stood up but then she glanced at Elsa. "Elsa, this is Jaime. Jaime this is Elsa, she is Jack's bride to be."

Although Elsa was not thrilled to be introduced in a such way, she didn't say anything, instead she smiled kindly at the boy who gave her shy smile. "Nice to meet you Jaime." She said kindly.

"Hello." The boy shyly greeted. Elsa looked at Tooth only to realize she was long gone, she looked at the boy who looked so shy and awkward to be around her. Elsa couldn't help but smile, despite being a vampire he was still just a boy.

"Are you feeling well Jaime? You seem to be recovering from an illness yes?" She smiled reassuringly at him.

The young-ling's smile brighten up. "I am, I... Wasn't doing to good a few days ago..."

"Was it bad?"

Jaime nodded his head solemnly. "I had silver in my system and... It nearly killed me. But it was my fault, the other vampires were going on a boar hunt and I wanted to go. Jack was completely against it- said I was too young that I wasn't ready, but I really wanted to go and I had said some things I didn't really mean I was just angry that he was treating me like a child, even though I am. He let me go eventually but not without protection. He had ordered the other vampires to watch over me but that didn't go so well, we were ambushed by werewolves and one of them had silver...then, well..." Jaime paused, not really feeling like speaking any further.

Elsa was shocked. She wanted to say something but the words wouldn't come out, though the silence between them was rather uncomfortable and she didn't want the boy to be thinking about his almost death so she opted to hold out her hands to him and began making a snowflake. Jaime watched with amazement, a smile formed on his face as the snowflake was formed and floating over her hands.

"Wow! You can do it too!" He exclaimed with excitement.

"Too?" She was confused. Jaime nodded with enthusiasm.

"Uh-huh! Just like Jack!"

That was enough to raise the eyebrows on her face. "He can do this as well? Make ice?"

"Yeah! Didn't you know?" It was Jaime's turn to be confused.

Elsa shook her head. "No." She replied softly.

The young vampire frowned in confusion. "But aren't you his bride? Shouldn't you know at least a few things?"

She shook her head again. "I really don't know anything about him at all. Nothing really, just that he is the vampire lord." She responded. "I... Since I got here, I haven't exactly been the most kind to him and well... Recently, I think I may have angered him." Elsa looked away from the boy and gazed at the dancing vampires. She then noticed Hiccup dancing with a beautiful blonde woman wearing a blue dress. She must be Astrid from the way he was looking at her.

Jaime stared at the woman beside him with a questionable gaze. Why would she make Jack angry? Aren't they supposed to be happy? Couples are happy together right? Or at least that's what Tooth had told him.

"Jaime."

Snapping out of his thoughts Jaime turned to who called him, he immediately smiled. He jumped out of his seat to wrap his arms around the vampire's waist.

"Jack!" He looked up at the white haired man with a large grin on his face.

Jack looked over at the boy hugging him. He still looked unwell but the signs of him getting better were there. Since Jaime was so young his blood cells were probably repairing any damage he had sustained much faster then anticipated, and it had certainly saved his life just in time. It was enough to put a small smile on Jack's face. He returned the hug.

"I'm glad you are feeling better Jaime. " He gave the boy an affectionate pat on the head, but then he frowned. "You are not allowed to go on hunt trips again, ever." He said in a stern voice, Jaime pouted but nodded. Jack looked up to see Elsa watching them, when she noticed that he was looking at her, she quickly looked away. Jack instantly became impassive. "Queen Elsa." He greeted tersely.

Elsa stiffen when he greeted her ,but she face Jack like a proper queen and bowed in greeting. "Lord Jack." She had overheard some of the other vampires greet him as such when she had followed him, so she would too, she still had her manners of a queen after all.

The two stared at each other for a moment with tension that even Jaime could feel, so he decided to cut in. "Jack!" He successfully gained the attention of the older male. "You never told me you had a bride! And that she was pretty!"

"...Well-"

"No fair! What if I died and never found out!"

Jack frowned. "Jaime do not say anything like that."

The boy pouted. "Fine but you owe it to me!"

The older man stared at the child before him, he blinked then he sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

Jaime grinned as best as he could, he sneaked at glance at Tooth who was a bit behind Jack, she gave him an encouraging nod with a sly smile. "You have to dance with Lady Elsa!"

"What?" The two mentioned stared incredulously at the boy. Tooth came up behind to Jaime, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"That's a good idea! You both should do it!" She turned her head and gave Jack a knowing look, to which he returned with a half-hearted glare.

Elsa on the other hand had began freak out, quietly to herself anyway, but she needed an excuse! "I can't dance!" She somewhat said loudly. The three looked at her and she suddenly felt embarrassed.

Jaime smiled innocently at her. "That's okay! Jack is a really amazing dancer and will have no trouble helping you.”

This boy had unintentionally called her a accident waiting to happen. Elsa vaguely heard Tooth scold the child, she looked at Jack, his face was turned away from her but she could barely see a smirk on his face and it looked like he was trying not to laugh. Embarrassment was creeping up on her, she felt like hiding under a table, she looked at the floor her cheeks burning and pink.

The sound of someone clearing their throat had Elsa looking up again. Jack was standing in front of her, holding out his hand in front of her. She stared at his hand then she looked up at him again, he had an impassive look again and she briefly wondered if he was always going to look at her that way, she looked back at his outstretched hand then hesitantly, she slowly lifted her hand onto his.

Jack gripped her hand and carefully lead her to the floor just as a song finished. He looked at her briefly then he wrapped his arm securely around her waist, he pressed her up against him. Elsa placed her hand on his shoulder, her other hand still gripped in his.

The music started up again, Jack moved following the rhythm of the violin playing, Elsa followed his movements. She couldn't look at him in the eyes so she settle for the bowtie around his neck.

More instruments began playing with the violin, Jack turned and she followed. The waltz was a rather an easy dance, Elsa didn't have a problem pressing weight onto one leg.

For the first time Elsa focused on the man before her. This man was tall, much taller then her even when she wore the heels she had barely reached below his nose. He had broad shoulders, she could practically feel the muscle under her hand. Elsa suddenly blushed when she realized just how pressed up against him her body was touching him.

Jack twirled them, snapping Elsa out of her thoughts. She looked up at him, their eyes met for a moment before she looked away again. She couldn't bring herself to look at him, not after what she had done, but he was the reason she was gone from her home and family.

Elsa awkwardly looked back up at him, cheeks pink once again. "...Thank you... for... not embarrassing me.." She quickly looked away.

Jack smirked. "And how much does it bother you to thank me?" She glared at him, but to Jack it looked like she was pouting. He almost chuckled.

She didn't say anything after that and neither did he. Jack continued to lead their dance, they swayed together in sync with the music. It was just a bit longer before Elsa looked back at him again.

"If I asked you a question, would you answer?"

"That would depend on your question." Jack broke away from Elsa, he twirled her, she stumbled but he was quick to bring her back in his arms again to steady her.

"Why do vampires drink blood?"

He frowned at her question but answered anyway. "The name 'vampire' means 'bloodsucker', so to put it simply we need blood in order to continue living, if not then we die."

"So that means 'vampires' are evil." She nearly stumbled again so she wrapped her arm nearly around his neck.

"Vampires are not necessarily evil-"

"But you kill people." She stated.

"no we kill animals for blood to live. We have just as much right to live as you humans do. Besides, you shouldn't make us out to be the bad guys, the vampire coven looks out for each other and protect our kin, while you humans are constantly at war with each other, killing one another for selfish reasons or for no apparent reason at all. I would know, I've met Jack the Ripper." He twirled her once more and brought her back into his arms.

"Who?"

"A twisted human from London who butchered and humiliated women."

Elsa gasped. "He butchered women? Why would he do that?"

"Who knows. He's known throughout England as the man who mutilated five prostitute women in an unusual manner, and one of the few to never be found to be convicted for his murders."

"You mean he disappeared?"

"In England yes, no one ever found him. But I'm the reason for his disappearance."

Elsa stared at Jack with wide eyes. She was starting to feel uncomfortable talking about a murderer so she thought quickly to change the subject. "H-How did vampires ever come to be?"

Jack stared at her incredulously. "You want to know how vampires originated?" She nodded her head. "Why?"

Elsa looked away from him, slightly shifting in his arms. "Well... If I'm going to be... living here for the rest of my life .. I should at least know something about vampires... right?"

"Oh?" Jack raised an eyebrow at her and she awkwardly blushed. "You don't need to know our history for that then if you want to know about us."

"But Tooth had mentioned that this place was cursed, and I am curious as to how it all started." Jack stared at her as if he was reading the expression on her face, she slightly fidgeted under his intense gaze.

He sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you but not here. It is a rather long story and I would rather not be standing up while talking about it, or dancing for the matter." He stopped their dancing and gave her a look. Elsa had the sudden need to roll her eyes at him.

"Then can I at least ask you one last question?" Jack nodded. "Out of all the female vampires here, or other humans out there, why did you choose me as your bride?"

They stared at each other for a moment, Elsa felt the beating in her chest as she waited for his answer. His eyes looked just a bit endearing but she was sure she was imagining it, she felt the familiar pull sensation and she wondered what it was. Jack had opened his mouth to reply but then he looked over her shoulder and immediately his mouth closed, the hard look in his eyes had returned. She was just about ask him what was happening until his words stopped her.

"Because I wanted to and that’s all you need to know for now.” He said coldly. He didn't even look at her directly just her silver cross necklace when he said those words, he tighten his arm around her waist and dragged her back towards the table she was previously at. Elsa felt as if cold reality had slapped her on the face. But of course though, what was she expecting? That they somehow got along and he would let her go back home? Her life wasn't a fairy tale, there was no way that it would be that easy.

When the two reached the table, there were two other vampires that appeared, both male, one was an older man with a large body, he had white hair and a beard. The sleeves of his dress shirt were rolled up to his elbows that showed tattoos on his arms. The other man had dark grey hair, and a scowl on his face. The sleeves of his shirt had been cut off to the shoulders, tattoos adorned his muscular arms, and forehead. Elsa thought he looked rather intimidating.

However, both males paid no heed to her, instead they immediately cast their attention to Jack.

"our prisoner is speaking." The grey haired man said. Jack removed himself from Elsa, he right away walked towards the large stairs with the two other males following behind him.

Tooth grabbed Elsa's arm before she could even process what was going on. The brown haired woman smiled. "You know, the both have been dancing for quite a while."

"...What?" She stared off distractedly.

"About three songs without the two of you stopping." Tooth grinned and Elsa blinked, then it occurred to her what was said.

"What?!" Tooth giggled, the boy beside her looked at her with confusion. Elsa looked at the dance floor, she was surprised that she had been dancing that long considering the circumstances but that didn't bother her, Jack's words kept ringing in her head.

'Because I wanted to.'

Tooth noticed that the woman in front of her was hardly paying any attention. She placed a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Is something wrong Elsa?"

Without even glancing at the woman beside her, Elsa looked up at the ceiling sadly. "Just realizing reality and how I’m not going to leave this place.” She murmured quietly.

**************

"So once more You stupid werewolf, what is pitch planning?"

Jack watched with his arms crossed as Aster and Astrid interrogate the werewolf tied in chains. He had originally came into the underground torture room with North and Aster, but then Astrid had followed them wanting to see their prisoner for herself. Not that he minded, she was quite good at convincing people to talk.

"I've already told you before, he is sending us one by one to spy on you vampires. He wants to know what makes you weak, besides the obvious. And the name is Eret by the way." The man rolled his eyes despite the obvious torture marks that have littered his body. Fresh open wounds still bled as he was chained to the floor and on his knees.

Astrid frowned. "He already knows our weakness and he can't do anything about it because it is just as toxic to him as it is to us."

"Well little lady, unlike you we can travel during the day whereas you will burn and die." He smirked. Astrid growled, she punched him directly on the cheek causing him to spit out blood.

Aster placed his hand on Astrid's shoulder to halt her next assault. He then moved in front of Eret and pulled out a silver knife from nearby. "You will tell us what Pitch is really after or I'll be more then happy to embed this knife into your jugular Mate."

Eret glared at the grey haired man but then he smirked. "You won't kill me vampire. You need me for information."

"So you admit that you have valuable information."

"Not like i'll tell you anyway."

Aster smirked. "Then I won't have a problem beheading ya Mate. As you can see," He pointed at Jack who was leaning on the stone wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed. "The Vampire Lord hasn't said a word about me killing ya, so I have the 'okay' to do so."

Eret stared at Jack with confusion. "He's the Vampire Lord?" He asked with skepticism. He continued to stare at the white haired man, until he slowly opened his eyes. Eret had never seen eyes dark and crimson red, he felt a terribly dangerous pull as if his very soul was being taken in a suffocating way as those red eyes continued to stare him down.

Something was wrong, Eret could practically his nerves shaking in haywire. For a strange he reason he could hear himself screaming bloody murder and he had caught glimpses of himself lying in large pool of his own blood with missing limbs, he was also burning alive. In the distance of his image he could see the white haired man covered in blood.

There were rumors amongst his pack about the Vampire Lord, that he was capable of doing things without even lifting a hand. Was this it? Eret was sure that if he hadn't stared at those red eyes he wouldn't be feeling the way he was right at the moment. He blinked, and those red eyes weren't red anymore, they were blue. Was he just imagining it then? He felt himself shudder at the disturbing thought.

He quickly looked away from the man, he glanced back at the grey haired tattooed man in front him. He had a knowing smirk on his smug face as if he knew what Eret had just experienced. He glared in defiance. "I won't say a word! I would rather die."

Just as Aster was about respond, Astrid beat him too it. "Suit yourself." The men in the room stared at her in confusion as she began to unchain him. The werewolf stood up wearily as he stared at the suddenly smiling woman. In the blink of an eye, Astrid transformed in her vampire form, she grabbed Eret by the arm and flew out of the window.

The men in the room stood there quietly, until they heard the werewolf screaming like a little girl in the distance. Well Astrid did always have a way of making people talk, even if it meant hurtling them to the ground from thousands of feet high up in the sky.

North took the opportunity to question Jack. "Was the woman you were dancing with your bride?"

Aster immediately jumped into the conversation. "Can't believe you were dancing in the first place. Usually old Tooth has to drag your sorry ass.” He chuckled. North gave a thoughtful look but then he added.

"She drags you to dance too. Including Sandy and myself."

"Oi, this isn't about you me or him Mate, it's about this showpony here." He smirked when Jack glared at him. "The poor human is your bride, I feel sorry for her already mate."

“She’ll be a vampire soon, I just need more time to get that damn necklace off!” Jack adds. Along with earning her trust so she doesn’t suspect nothing.”

Before the conversation could proceed any further, Astrid came back through the window with a satisfied smirk on her face and a very shaken brown werewolf attached to her leg. "He'll talk." She removed her leg from Eret's grip, returning to Aster's side. "Now tell us why you were here, and what is Pitch up too?"

Eret rubbed his neck nervously as he stared at the vampires. "Okay... Occasionally we are sent here to find out what you're attached too so that we can use it against you, but since your castle is way to high for us to even come close without being detected or killed, we were suppose to hide in the woods and simply see if there is anything we can see differently."

North crossed his arms. "What have you found out? And how many of you are sent?"

Eret shrugged. "Not much, just that you are bringing in humans. And there's usually about two or three of us that are sent here."

Jack glared. "How many of you were sent before I captured you?"

"You mean brutally captured me?" When his response was a much fiercer glare, Eret flinched. "...There was one other..."

"Who?" When he didn't respond right away Aster brought out the knife.

"My younger brother... Snotlout..." Jack turned away form him, glaring angrily at the outside.

Aster spoke once more. "What is Pitch planning?"

"To end the existence of vampires."

"And how does he plan to go about that?" North asked.

"He's using humans, for silver use anyway. Since we can't touch it he's making the humans use it against you, he is even teaching them how to bring you down and telling them where your weakness are at."

No one else said anything, then Jack removed himself from the wall, he turned away from them leaving the underground room without a word. The remaining vampires stared at the door where their leader had left to until they decided to leave as well, but not before they chained Eret again.

"Thank you for your cooperation." North said as he shut the door behind him, leaving the werewolf alone.

Jack was feeling absolutely livid as he stalked down the halls of his castle. He stopped walking for a moment, then he punched the stone wall hard enough to crack into several pieces, but not enough for it break into a hole.

Jack faced the nearby window and glared at the moon. He couldn't believe that there were more werewolves nearby. He was focused solely on protecting the human woman. He bared his fangs as he growled deeply. If not by now that werewolf has probably already told Pitch about him finding a new vampire bride. no doubt that he would probably use her against Jack. He frowned deeply. He may have to turn her sooner then expected, but it was not like he had much of choice, he wouldn't dare allow her to become one of those filthy beast.

Sighing in frustration, Jack resumed his walk. This could have all been avoided if his father wasn't so careless when he slaughtered practically anything that moved. Pitch was the only survivor of his father's vicious onslaught, and Dracula hadn't bothered to check who was still living since he believed he killed everyone. But not Pitch, he had survived, only just barely. He had taken hundreds of years to heal the wounds inflicted upon him, and now that he has healed he decides to take revenge on the vampires, namely Jack since he was the son of the monster that had nearly costed him his life.

Now that he knew what Pitch was planning, Jack was going to have to prepare for a war between vampires and werewolves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions about the fanfic?


	11. Mourning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s see how Anna is doing

She sat alone in the private office that once belonged to her beloved sister, the Queen. For the weeks that she was gone, Anna had kept herself in places her sister mostly stayed in.

After 2 months of Elsa's kidnapping, the council had announced to Anna that she was to be the new queen of Arendelle. Of course she tried to deny the position, saying that her sister would come back, but they had said 'As heartbreaking as it is to lose our dear Queen, she is likely to have already been killed by those monsters.'

But that couldn't be true, Anna refused to believe that her sister was dead. Marshmellow, the other snowmen and even Olaf were still alive. The magic powers that Elsa had over her snow was still going strong, Olaf had even said that if Elsa were to die there was a likely chance that he, Marshmellow and the snowgies would have melted away.

It brought some comfort to her to know that her sister was still out there, alive, but she also feared that Elsa was going to be tortured. Anna wanted to find her sister, she was even willing to leave to look for her like the last time, but Kristoff wouldn't let her go, though she was very upset about it he did make very valid points. She wouldn't even know where to begin to look for her, and if she did find Elsa, she wouldn't stand a chance against those monsters- Elsa couldn't and she had her powers, and Anna was just normal.

She cried everyday, whenever the thought of her sister simply came to mind.

Anna curled herself on the floor, leaning against the couch like she would with Elsa. Wanting to cry again but the tears would not come, Anna looked at the small tea table, there were diaries of her mother and she has read every page of every diary, especially the ones that mentioned the vampires. Though that was hardly any help at all, all those words written down was simply the sorrow of her relative, her anger and hatred to the vampires, something Anna herself was already sharing.

Sighing deeply, the young redhead glanced out the window. The sunset was beautiful as always but it looked rather dull and lifeless, or at least that was how Anna had been feeling. She was alone only because she had asked to be, Kristoff and Olaf were always with her, trying their best to make her feel a little happy but she just couldn't do it. She knew she wasn't being fair, Kristoff and Olaf both deeply cared for Elsa and they were trying to cope that she was gone, but they didn't love her the way Anna did. She had finally gotten her sister back and she loved the year that brought her the joy, only to be snatched away by hideous monsters.

Anna didn't want to cope with her sister being gone, she didn't want the responsibility of being queen, that role was meant for Elsa! Elsa was the perfect queen in her eyes, smart, beautiful, and she absolutely loved her people. Anna didn't understand politics the way Elsa did, she did not know how to make the smart and right choices for her people and the good of the kingdom, but Elsa did, it practically came naturally to her.

Bringing her knees to her chest, Anna looked out at the now darkened sky. From the view of the window, she could still see the last of the remaining sunset and the glistening water, the sky dark and littered with stars, it was beautiful view, always was and will continue to be, but what was the point of its beauty if she could no longer see it with her beloved sister? It was simply empty beauty, it no longer had its special feeling like it use to.

The sound of the door being pushed open softly whispered in Anna's ears, but she made no move to acknowledge it if she heard it or not, she already knew who was at the door. It was shut softly and the soft echo of footsteps coming her way but she still did not turn her head.

Olaf came into her line of sight, he sat beside her, leaning his on her knee as he looked out the window just like herself. A warm arm wrapped around her back making her lean slightly onto her husband, his head leaned onto hers as he too looked out the window. No words were said between the trio as they tried to take comfort in the dark, the moon being the only source of light.

It was heartbreaking for them, but not just the three of them alone, the once bustling joy of Arendelle had dulled into sadness and sorrow, taking in the harsh reality of the world and its cruel monsters, the lost lives of the few citizens caught in the hands of Jack Frost, and their beloved Queen of Arendelle was forever gone.

Arendelle was in mourning, and it would be for a while longer.


	12. When’s the wedding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do vampires have libraries? It would be interesting to have them read every book in the world

"Elsa, this way."

Elsa glanced at Tooth. The vampire woman had come by her room a little while ago, asking if she wanted to walk around the castle. The snow woman was more then willing to leave her chambers. Along the way, Tooth had been kind enough to tell Elsa which room is which and what it holds, and if she was curious enough, Tooth let her go inside whichever room she was mostly interested in, and the kind brown haired woman was close to follow. Elsa suspected it was mostly to keep her away from dangerous pathways, and to keep her from getting into trouble.

While she liked seeing new things from the castle, she wondered if there was a library. She had spent most of her free time in the library back home simply because she enjoyed reading. She wasn't as open as Anna so she enjoyed her solitude from time to time.

"Tooth, are there any libraries here?" She asked the kind vampire woman. Tooth looked at Elsa questionably, then she smiled.

"It's right this way." The purple eyed woman led Elsa into two halls and a staircase before they stopped in front of double doors. Tooth opened the doors, leading the snow woman inside. Elsa's eyes widen and her mouth opened slightly when she laid eyes in the room.

The library was the biggest she had ever seen! It was massive compared to the one at home. Looking around, she has never seen so many books before. Completely speechless and amazed, Elsa walked forward towards the closest shelf nearby. "Amazing..." She said softly as her hand traced over various books. One thing was for certain to her, she would never get bored. She would gladly spend all day in this very room.

"I take it you enjoy reading?" Tooth came up to her with a smile on her face.

Elsa returned the smile. "Yes, very much."

Regarding the bride, Tooth responded. "Well you are free to use the library anytime you wish."

"May I?" She asked happily. The vampire nodded her head.

Elsa turned her attention to the books, running her fingers over the spines while reading the titles. One book caught her attention. Pulling it out of the shelf, she read the title. The Fabric. It was a small book, probably a twenty or thirty minute read if she read it fast enough. Though the title itself wasn't really interesting, and it didn't seem like something she would really enjoy reading, it was just that the title that made her think.

Fabrics were used in everything... Curtains, dresses... Fabrics were used in weddings... Elsa hadn't thought even thought about it until now, when was her wedding? Slowly, Elsa placed the book back were it belonged, staring for just a moment then she turned to face Tooth.

Tooth slightly tilted her head to the side. Just a second ago, Elsa was happy, now she looked hesitant and worried. The sudden change in emotion confused the brown haired woman. "Is there something wrong?"

Hesitating for a bit, Elsa gathered her courage and looked at the woman before. "When is the wedding?"

Tooth was even more confused. "Wedding?" Elsa nodded, but that didn't help the vampire. "What wedding?"

"Mine and... Jack's wedding." Elsa responded slowly. She looked at Tooth's expression, she looked utterly lost and she kept staring at Elsa as if she had grown a second head. Now this confused the blue eyed woman herself, was there no wedding being planned?

Tooth's eyes suddenly held recognition. "Oh! You mean that silly custom you humans have?" Elsa didn't respond, for she didn't know how to, but thankfully Tooth continued. "There is no wedding. Vampires don't do those silly kinds of traditions."

She was even more confused. "Then... I will always just be his bride?"

The vampire nodded. "And Mate."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Oh, you do not know how vampires mate, do you?" Tooth looked thoughtfully to the side. She turned back to Elsa and smiled. "I will tell you then, since I do not know when Jack plans to do it. I doubt he would explain it himself, or if he does it would more likely be until after you've consummated."

"What!?" Her eyes went wide, her eyebrows shot up and her mouth opened. 'Consummate!?'

Either Tooth ignored the incredible shock Elsa had just given, or she simply didn't notice because she still smiled. "You see Elsa, vampires are bound to each other once they consummate. They... Let's see, how do I say this without getting you confused?... Ah! Think of it as a soul link, two souls are bound each other once they become one. For example, if you were to ever get physically injured, or if you were ever mentally or emotionally unstable, Jack would be able to tell right away. He would be able to know right away, and he would know your exact location!" Tooth finished happily, unaware of how Elsa was currently feeling.

'Consummate with a vampire!?' The thought was just horrible in her opinion. She had only thought of the wedding moments ago, the idea of ever consummating had never crossed her mind. In fact, Elsa had never thought of ever getting married to begin with, she was content with being by herself and she figured she could pass over the kingdom to one of Anna's children if she ever had any.

"S-So, it's just like that?" She asked weakly. Quite honestly, she hadn't the slightest idea on how to respond at all.

"It is actually more complex then it sounds, I only said that to make it easier for you to understand." Tooth responded.

"And... When will that happen?" Elsa would like to prepare herself to make sure that it doesn't happen.

"Hmm... I suppose it would be whenever he feels like it."

Elsa tensed. That was no time at all, he could practically walk through those doors at any moment and consummate the act already. Tooth noticed how terrified Elsa looked, she grabbed the woman's slightly trembling hands and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Elsa, there are... some things going on right now that require Jack's attention, so you have time to mentally prepare yourself." Tooth chose her words carefully as she lightly squeezed Elsa's hands. The slightly trembling woman nodded slowly. Giving her a minute to herself, Tooth spoke once more. "Now how about we look for a book of your interest?"

Elsa nodded giving a strained smile to Tooth.

Trying her best to get Elsa to relax, the two woman spent a good deal of time in the library talking about the books they have read, they had given their own opinions on certain books they liked and disliked and even talking about specific genres. Elsa preferred poetry and spiritual books, sometimes even drama when she felt like it. Tooth preferred mystery and adventure.

Feeling relaxed and enjoying herself, Elsa had forgotten her nerves. The two women, without realizing it, had spent several hours in the library.

The sound of doors opening caught their attention. They turned to their visitor who himself was Jack. The man strolled over to the women sitting down on the dark lavish couch, he reached his hand out to the purple eyed woman. "It's time." He said. His tone was firm but it was also gentle- Something Elsa had begun to notice whenever he spoke to the female vampire.

"They've returned?" She asked and he nodded. Tooth smiled slightly and closed her book. Setting it aside, she reached for Jack's hand with her own, placing it over his. He helped her up then released her, she turned to Elsa.

"I'll be going for now, but I will return later." With a last smile, Tooth turned and walked out of the library.

Once she was out of the book room, Elsa turned her attention to Jack, who hadn't moved from his spot since arriving. The conversation she had with Tooth earlier about consummating had made her feel immediately on edge. Is this why Tooth left? When Jack said it was time? Elsa nervously stared at Jack and he stared at her in return, however, his expression was rather vague. She didn't know what was on his mind.

"Behave yourself for a while." He said suddenly.

For a moment Elsa simply blinked, but then she glared at him. Did he think her to act like a child and run off to find trouble? Apparently so, otherwise he probably wouldn't even had said that, maybe. She wasn't quite sure actually, she doesn't know what to make of his character yet. "I behave quite well, thank you." She responded.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Is that right? It seems to me that you get yourself into trouble whenever you are alone."

Elsa slightly huffed. "I was simply curious to know what secrets you have hidden away." She honestly expected some sort of reaction from him, she just didn't expect him to smirk at her, amusement clear in his eyes. That bothered her.

"This place was no secret. It's meant to keep the humans and filthy werewolves away."

"Then it is a secret."

Jack rolled his eyes. "This place is dangerous as you have already witnessed yourself, the way down is dark for the very reason to keep humans away from doing something senseless. Clearly you decided to be mindless and act irrationally to tread into a place that clearly screams danger. 

He was practically not trying intending to say that she was brainless and had no common sense. Elsa crossed her arms while she continued to glare angrily at him, but the smirk on his face was still there, not wavering and she didn't like how smug he was feeling. She looked away from him, glowering at the floor. She felt his hand cup her chin, making her look at him. Her glare slightly faltered as he leaned down slightly above her level, but she held her ground when she noticed he wasn't getting any closer.

"Behave yourself while we're gone."

Elsa instantly responded without thinking. "Oh you're leaving? What a perfect opportunity to escape."

Jack immediately glared at her, gripping her chin tightly. "Then I'll have no choice but to lock you into your chambers and have Luke babysit you." Elsa tried not to wince at the pain, and she kept her glare on him. She raised her hand and slapped his hand away from her chin.

The two didn't move as they continued to glare at one another for a few seconds longer, neither willing to give in, but then Elsa decided to concede. "I'm not going anywhere." It was a few seconds longer when Jack finally stood straight again. Without another word, he walked out of the library in long strides, shutting both doors behind him.

Elsa released the breath she didn't know she was holding. Many thoughts ran through her head and she wasn't sure how she should be feeling at the moment. Taking a deep breath, she raised her hands and placed her fingers on her temples. Rubbing small circles, Elsa sighed as she could feel a headache pulsing. Leaning back on the couch and settling her hands on her lap, Elsa stared blankly for a few moments. Blinking slowly, she grabbed the book beside her and began reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter I’m going to have someone die.  
> I’ll let y’all guys guess


	13. Hiccup’s change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( plays dramatic music)  
> Warning this chapter has a almost forced rape

About 2 hours later the doors opened again. Elsa looked over, expecting Tooth however, it wasn't her, nor was it Jack- It was someone she had never seen. Another vampire she was sure, male too. His height and long strides is what told her this vampire was a man, but he had some rather feminine features, dark raven long hair- perhaps longer than her's- tied to a low ponytail. His hair was curved around his face so she barely caught a glimpse of his eyes. Red, like the other vampires she had seen.

“Sorry for staring miss, Where are my manners, I am Mylos." He introduced.

"I'm Elsa."

Mylos leaned slightly closer. "A beautiful name for a beautiful woman." He swooned her with his words, but he took notice of the silver cross on her neck. "You have to wear silver around us I see." Elsa raised her hand to her neck nodding. "You are frowning My Lady. Do you hate us vampires?” He questioned innocently.

Elsa shook her head. "I don't hate vampires , But I suppose you can say that I don't like jack, I am forced to be here because of him."

Mylos nodded. "Well there are very few humans here that willingly came to this castle with a vampire." After a moment of silence the vampire spoke again. "So Elsa, how long have you been here?"

Elsa blinked. "I believe about a few hours." Mylos chuckled, leaving the woman confused.

"I meant here in this castle."

Elsa's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "F-From what I was told, about 3 months.”

Mylos looked surprised. "3 months? you have been here without my knowing. To think I have missed all that time from being in the grace of your beauty." He gently grabbed both her hands to his. He could feel the warmth spreading through her body, a small hidden smirk grew on his face, then it was wiped away with a smile. Mylos sniffed the air which confused Elsa but it was quickly disregarded. "Tell me my dear Elsa, since you have been here for a few hours I take it you like books?"

Elsa smiled widely. "I love books!"

"Then tell me, what do you like?" The smirk appeared on his face again as Elsa began telling Mylos all about her favorite books. From title book to author to genre, she listed them all without realizing she was rambling to him, but she had such an expression that showed her passion for reading that he dared not interrupt her, such an expression was rarely seen and he intended to keep it into memory before it went away.

Elsa's eyes shined brightly and her smile grew widely as she was telling the story line of one of her favorite books. Mylos looked very interested in what she was saying, had even said a few things before then he continued to listen to her with a gentle yet interested smile on his face. She was so caught up in telling the story that she did not notice that the vampire's fingers began tracing lazy circles on her hands.

When Elsa did finally stop speaking, she suddenly felt something was very wrong. Mylos had not stopped smiling at her, but she noticed his focus was not on her despite the fact that he was looking straight at her, his eyes looked hazed with something she didn't know. She finally took notice what his hands were doing to her's.

Nervously smiling at him, Elsa pulled her hands away from him. She quickly stood from her seat. "It was a pleasure to meet you but I must be getting back to my chambers." Without waiting for a response, she grabbed the hem of her gown and quickly made her way towards the doors.

"Leaving so soon?" In the blink of an eye, Mylos stood in front of Elsa, blocking her way. Elsa gasped as she stumbled backwards. The vampire moved and grabbed her by the sides, holding her tightly.

Elsa stood stiffly, his hands were far to close to her breasts. She tensed when he his fingers once again began drawing small circles on her sides, he then leaned in closer, one arm moved to wrap around her, She placed her hand on his chest to push him away but he did not move, pushing him harder Elsa discovered something. Glancing down at his chest, she breathed shallowly.

"You have no heart beat..." Her hand was above the area of his heart but she felt no pulsing of the chest.

Mylos leaned closer to her. "Of course not. I am the undead." His hand then curled around her neck, squeezing harshly. Elsa gasped at the sudden pain. Desperately she struggled to get away from his hold on her. 

There was a shift in the air, the temperature dropped dramatically.

The vampire's other hand moved quickly to grope her bottom, squeezing just as harshly as he did with her breast. He lifted her up and dropped her heavily to the floor. Tears welled up in Elsa's eyes as the man before her moved atop of her. She felt him trail kisses up her neck and to her jaw line, she tried to shove him away but he was too strong. His tongue then licked her jaw up to the shell of her ear.

A grin appeared on his lips as he whispered in her ear. "You may have not been bitten, but you have yet to be fully claimed. I will claim you myself so that no one can have you." His hand reclaimed her breast while the other forced her legs apart.

The tears finally spilled from her eyes. "Stop! Stop it!" Fear and desperation welled up inside of her, she didn't want this, she never did.

The air took a harsh shift as it finally caught the attention of Mylos. He glanced around and his eyes widen. Snow surround the entire library swirling harshly as if it was forming a tornado. Ice began to encase the walls as well as the floor and ceiling. A small pit of fear filled him as he could only think of one vampire capable of doing such a thing, and that was the Vampire Lord.

Looking around as quickly as he could, he couldn't locate the Lord anywhere but then he realized the ice and snow were centering around him and the woman below him. He looked at her, then he grinned as he understood. All of this was coming from her, she was capable of doing such things and he smirked as he realized how powerful she could become. That she would make him strong.

Before he could even do anything, the doors were slammed opened.

"Stop!"

Glancing at the intruder, he glared at the human who disturbed him. Elsa on the other hand felt some relief. It was Hiccup.

Hiccup nervously looked around the frozen library, then he looked at the bodies in front of him. He was no fool, the young adult knew exactly was going to happen. The vampire was going to attempt rape on the woman Hiccup had become friends with.

Mylos glowered at him. "Go away human. Close those doors and don't interfere." He growled.

But Hiccup did not move. Though he didn't get to see Elsa much around, the few time he had seen her they had conversations, one of those conversations lead to her telling him the powers she had. Seeing ice and snow everywhere he knew it was all coming from her and he understood why the Vampire Lord had chosen Elsa to be his bride.

Shifting slightly to this side, Hiccup raised his hands in slight defense. "You don't want to do that... Please she's... Elsa is the bride of the Vampire Lord, and you don't want to make him angry about this." He said, hoping that the mention of the leader of the coven was enough to instill fear, but he was wrong.

"Then he should have thought to make this woman his. He is a fool to not have claimed her the moment she had arrived." Mylos replied tersely. "I will make her mine and not even Vampire King could do anything about it."

The vampire was distracted, and using his distraction to her advantage Elsa shoved him away with her ice. "Elsa!" Quickly getting up, Elsa ran towards Hiccup. His hand was stretched towards her and she grabbed it willingly.

Hiccup held her hand tightly as he pulled her away from the library. They both ran as quickly as they could as Hiccup lead them through a set of doors. Hiccup seemed to know exactly where he was going and Elsa didn't bother asking him where he was taking her. She was lagging slightly behind do to her dress but she didn't dare to stop running just to rip it.

Reaching another door, Hiccup pushed it open, tugging Elsa with him. He shut the door and quickly locked it. They both took a moment to catch their breaths, after a few seconds Hiccup moved away from the door then he grabbed Elsa's hand again.

"Come on, we have to go get Astrid." He pulled her with him as they both slightly jogged away from the door and down to the wide corridor hallway.

"Why her?" Elsa nervously asked as she remembered when the female vampire almost killed her.

Without hearing the nervous tone in her voice, Hiccup responded. "She's one of the strongest vampires here, she'll help." Tugging her hand a bit harder, they turned around the corner but before they could get any farther Hiccup was suddenly slammed across the hallway as his body hit the wall, he landed roughly on the floor. Elsa quickly ran to him, trying to help him up, but before she could even utter a single word she was pushed towards the floor.

Hiccup was then lifted up in the air by the throat.

Hiccup tried to free himself from the hand that's choking the air out of him. Mylos snarled at the human. "You will regret this as you lay dying." Sharp claws grew from the vampire's free fingers, he pulled his hand back then roughly shoved his claws and fingers into Hiccup's abdomen.

The human held by the throat coughed up blood. He was dropped to the floor as blood poured out of his stomach. Hiccup placed a hand over his stomach to slow the bleeding but even he knew he wouldn't survive this.

Elsa weakly cried out at the sight of Hiccup. She practically crawled over to him. She lifted his head onto her arm and placed her hand over his on the bleeding wound. The young man weakly stared at her, then he quickly turned his head away from her as he coughed up more blood. Elsa whimpered out her sorry's to him as her tears spilled onto his cheek.

The harsh spirals of snow and ice surrounding her and Hiccup had kept Mylos at bay as he tried to get through the protective magic surrounding the two humans. These ice were much harsher then the last, the snow was forming into ice that was intending to attack him. He could barely see past the protective wall and he saw Elsa glaring hatefully at him as her tears continued to spill down her cheeks while she held onto the human in her arms.

Elsa's hand was almost entirely covered in blood. "Hiccup!... Please tell me what I can do help you!" She trembled, scared that the man dying was going to breathe his last breath at any moment.

Hiccup weakly responded. "T-There's nothing... No one...c-can survive this k-kind of...attack..." He clenched his teeth, he was starting to lose the feeling of pain and that only meant he was closer to death.

The crying woman shook her head. "I'm so sorry this happened. This shouldn't have ever happened to you! You didn't deserve this!... I'm so sorry..."

Shaking his head, he coughed. "...Not y-..your...fault... I...did this..........of my o-own w-..will..." His vision had blurred considerably, he felt numb with cold and he no longer felt any pain. He was just a brush away from death.

"HICCUP!"

Everything was then suddenly frozen in place. The ice and snow froze midair.

Quickly rushing to his side was Astrid as she pulled him out of Elsa's arms and into her's. Behind her followed close by was North, Aster and Tooth. Astrid's eyes were filled with worry as she saw his mouth dripping with blood, and his abdomen pouring more of it. Her eyes traveled to Elsa's hand covered in blood, but it was obviously clear she was incapable of wounding Hiccup. Toothiana was fussing over her but the human woman ignored her as her eyes were set on Hiccup, concern was evident on her face. Astrid's eyes then traveled to the other vampire present in the corridor. She immediately glared at him as she saw Hiccup's blood on his hands.

North and Aster's positions were completely trained on Mylos as they both regarded everything in sight.

No one had seemed to notice that Vampire Lord was standing on the wall, and through his heavily blurred vision, Hiccup just knew it was him. Drawing whatever strength he had left, Hiccup drew in a deep breath and spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "He knew yet.... he forced himself....on your bride!" Though weak as it was his voice was heard by everyone present.

It was enough for Jack. He removed himself from the wall, he landed on the floor behind Mylos. Mylos barely had time to register who was behind him, fear welled up in him as the back of his head was harshly being crushed by the Vampire Lord's hand.

Frost formed around his hand and in a blink of an eye, Mylos' entire body was covered in ice. Letting the ice covered body fall to the floor, Jack focused his attention to the just barely dead human.

"Bite him." His words brought confusion to Astrid. "He will become on of us. Turn him." Jack would be damned if he let a good man die.

Astrid turned Hiccup's face to her. His eyes were closed and his breathing had stopped. She leaned her head down to his neck, she opened her mouth as her fangs grew longer. His skin was pierced as blood dripped from his neck, a clear acidic liquid leaked from Astrid's fangs, it went into Hiccup's bloodstream as it traveled through his veins.

Removing herself from him, Astrid worriedly stared at Hiccup's dead body. North and Aster stood behind the blonde woman knowing what would happen when a human is turned.

It was a while longer of silence when Hiccup's body suddenly convulsed. His eyes shot open wide and his mouth opened in silent gasps, his body arched up as his hands grabbed his head. The wound on his abdomen began healing at a rapid rate but as it did Hiccup began thrashing around, screams erupted from his throat. Aster held down Hiccup's legs and Astrid had placed the rest of his body on the floor to hold his wrists.

Hiccup tightly shut his eyes and clenched his teeth. A painful burning sensation was waving all over his body, it felt as if he was set on fire and that he was going through the agony of the burns. His head felt as if it was being split open, like someone was trying to force his skull open. His throat burned with his screaming and he couldn't even try to stop as the pain hurt too much. He tried to make it stop but his pain receptors were fluctuating to the point of making his skin highly sensitive to any amount of movement, it only made his agony worse.

Then suddenly he stopped moving, stopped screaming, and he was left breathing heavily. Slowly he opened his eyes, his blurred vision rapidly became clear and no longer were his eyes green, but now they were red.

Jack kneeled down to Hiccup, getting his attention. "Hiccup. There has been a change in you, a change where you will feel like you have no control. You are a changeling child and are now one of us, a vampire." Jack helped the slightly sluggish changeling up to his feet. "You will struggle to learn to control your new found body, but Astrid and Aster will help you through." The white haired man nodded to both participants. The two of them each held onto Hiccup's arms as they lead him away. "Keep him away from the humans until he has full control." With that being said, Jack turned to the frozen vampire on the stone floor.

North took it upon himself to rid of the vampire. He lifted the frozen body with one arm, he gave a nod to Jack then left the corridor.

Jack turned his eyes on the two women standing. "Where were you when he attack you?" He questioned Elsa and she immediately responded.

"The library." Her eyes shifted away from him. She felt ashamed and humiliated that she had been violated, but she hated how her body reacted. A shudder passed over her and Elsa hated how her body remembered those forceful touches.

The Vampire Lord glanced at the brown haired woman, she nodded her head once and quickly left the two. Jack wasted no time in approaching Elsa, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her away from the icy mess.

Opening a nearby window, Jack wrapped his arm around Elsa's waist and jumped out the window, giving the woman in his arm no time to react. When Elsa barely managed to hold onto him, they had already reached the ground. The vampire once again grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her towards the rushing river. He pulled both of them to their knees and forced Elsa's hand covered with blood into the cold water.

Elsa watched as he washed away the blood in the water, she wondered why he didn't just drink the blood away, but then she figured since the blood was drying on her hand he wouldn't want it. Elsa then began wondering herself why she wasn't panicking at the sight of another person's blood. She was at the time wanting to save Hiccup so the it didn't bother her, but now... Why hadn't she fainted from the sight? More over, why hadn't she freaked out when she watched Hiccup scream in pain when he was turning into a vampire?

Was it because he was going to live? But at the cost of his humanity?... Why didn't she react at all? All she did was stare with wide eyes, but that's all she did. However, that didn't mean she wasn't impacted. The sight of Hiccup in thrashing in pain left horrible images in her mind, ones that will never be forgotten.

When she realized her hand had been clean, Elsa glanced at Jack. He sat back, leaning on a large rock as he stared intently at her. His expression was hard for her to read and she wondered if he was disgusted with her for being touched. Elsa looked away in shame. More horrible images imprinted in her mind as she remembered the touches on her breast, while she struggled her body reacted differently. Her body had felt incredibly warm, goosebumps had appeared all over body and she felt a strange pressure in her lower abdomen. While her mind refuse such a thing, it felt as if her body wanted the touch. Elsa felt repulsed at the given thought, she refused to accept that her body wanted such a thing.

Elsa glanced up at Jack, his expression hadn't change in the slightest but he was regarding her expressions. The silence between the two made her feel a little uncomfortable but she was a little relieved at the sound of the raging waterfall was providing some noise.

Deciding to break the silence, she wanted one question to be answered. "Did you... Was it you that froze his body?" Elsa remembered the little boy that mentioned of Jack being able to do what she did. She saw it with her own eyes, but she could hardly believe that there was someone else who could do what she can.

Jack stayed silent for a few seconds before he answered. "I did." And as if to prove it, he placed his fingers in the water. The river instantly began to freeze but the ice cracked and drifted away before it froze any further.

Elsa watched in astonishment, she really wasn't the only one. "How long have you been able to do this?" Her voice murmured in amazement as she watched the remainder of ice drift away.

"My whole life." Came the reply of the Lord.

She suddenly felt as if she knew why she was there. Elsa hesitantly glanced at Jack, his eyes had not once moved from her. Gathering a bit of courage she asked quietly. "Is that the reason...why I'm here? Because of what I can do?..."

His eyes narrowed slightly as he debated whether or not he should lie to her. He decided against it, she would be turned eventually and likely to come to realize the truth some time later, so he nodded his head. "It is." After all, she would be spending the rest of eternity as a vampire.

She honestly did not know how to respond, or how to react. Her heart pounded heavily in her chest, she didn't know what she was feeling, but she knew now the real reason and if that was the case, why did he lie to her at the ball? She wanted to ask, but for some reason she felt as if she would not get an answer so she kept her mouth shut.

With the waterfall was the only source of noise, Elsa's thoughts were beginning to drift so she snapped out of her thoughts and focused on Jack. His eyes looked intense as he stared her down with his gaze, she suppressed a shiver from going down her spine but his gaze left her feeling uncomfortable. Her body was starting to feel warm again, her heart rate was beating rapidly in her chest that it almost hurt. Her breathing had quickened and her skin was beginning to tingle sensitively, but mostly that pressure she had felt was returning. She vaguely heard Jack curse.

Jack quickly stood up, he grabbed Elsa by the arms forcing her to stand. Everything she felt began building up the moment he touched her which left her feeling unbearably uncomfortable.   
Elsa felt his arms wrap around her, she felt herself being lifted from the ground and in a blink of an eye, they were in the castle again, she just didn't know where.

His mouth immediately latched onto her neck, but he didn’t bite her. He sucked on her skin, his fangs barely grazing her. His tongue ventured on the curve her neck, a strange feeling passed a shiver through her body, and she let out a breathy moan. She didn't know why her body was reacting this way, she felt hot and the pressure was building in her lower abdomen as she felt his hands wander up and down her sides.

Jack pulled himself back, he stared at Elsa's flushed face. He could see that she was confused with what going on with her body, her eyes were unfocused and glazed. He grabbed her face pulled her into a rough kiss.

Elsa's eyes widen and she tensed. She didn't know what to do, her first kiss stolen by a vampire and she didn't push him away but she didn't reciprocate either. Jack pulled away from her, leaving her panting for air. Her face was heavily flushed but he could see the fear in her eyes. Jack growled as he cursed inwardly, he shoved her on the bed. Elsa gasped in shock as she roughly landed on the soft bed, she quickly sat up only to realize that Jack was nowhere to be seen. Relief washed over her as she tried to regain her breathing. She lifted her hand to her lips, they felt numb and bruised. His lips had felt cold against her's but she wondered why she didn't push him away.

Trying to calm down the rest of her body, Elsa glanced around the room. It was a bed chamber, one that wasn't her own, this room was much larger then the one she was staying in. The bed she currently sat on was larger her's, the covers were dark with seems of red. There were two lounge chairs and a small wooden table with papers and books piled on it. Three large windows curved with a view of the rest of the castle below, the woods and the waterfall. The curtains that were tied back were grey. There were several drawers against the wall on one side, and on the other side were several book shelves that looked like a mini library. There were two plushed chairs and a desk with three lit candles. Few torches separated hung on the walls, the flames were very dim then the ones in her chambers.

She wondered whose room this belonged to, but she could only guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup is now a vampire and Elsa is starting to fall for jack


	14. Meeting north

Elsa hadn't known how long she was in that room, but the overwhelming feeling of suffocation had her leaving the dark chambers. The door was shut behind her, but she didn't leave to wander off again, instead she simply collapsed to the floor and leaned against the door, her legs were tucked under her. She suspected whom these chambers belonged to, but she didn't want to think about it.

She honestly didn't know what to feel at all at the moment.

Everything that had happened tonight, it was all rushing in her head and she didn't know what to make of it, what to think or how to feel. Too much has been happening in a short amount of time, in the back of her mind she had thought it was just a one big horrible nightmare and that she would wake up soon, but it wasn't. She wasn't asleep, dreaming with a vivid imagination, she really was living in a nightmare and it was far too real for her to really be away from her home, away from the people she loved, and away from her beloved sister.

Elsa breathed in deeply, she tilted her head up slightly and her eyes traveled up to the darken ceiling.

There was so much more things that could end up becoming worse for her, more life threatening situations that could give her a heart attack, or she could end up dead by a vampire. Elsa couldn't help but snort. Her life had already been threatened by several vampires, what's another?

Despite her situation, Elsa was hardly surprised that she hadn't died of a heart attack yet.

When did she get use to the terrifying supernatural life? When did she stop caring about her life?

She didn't have to be here thought, no one was keeping an eye on her and Elsa was sure that she wouldn't be seeing Jack anytime soon. So she could end the hellish life she was living, no one to stop her. She could make sharp ice and horribly land on it, or she could walk back into these chambers, open the window and let herself drift into the raging snow storm outside. She didn't have to live here anymore...

A picture of Anna smiling at her came to mind then, and Elsa suddenly felt like crying. A tight overwhelming feeling of loneliness constricted on her heart, and she could feel herself breaking down. She choked on a sob as tears spilled on her cheeks. She curled in herself, her hands came to her face to hide the tears even when she knew no one was around, a loss comforting effort as she drew her knees closer.

She didn't know what to do anymore. She thought about giving up on her life but that only brought the reminder of Anna, who would be heartbroken if she ever found out that her own sister thought of jumping out the window. But then again, for all Elsa knew, Anna probably already thought she was dead. Who could possibly survive after being kidnapped for a week or four months by vampires? It was very likely that Anna had come to that thought, and it hurt Elsa to think that she did. But Anna wasn't to blame for the feelings of hurt, if anything, Anna was probably devastated and crying her heart out to her long gone older sister.

Heavy guilt surged through Elsa as she continued to sob. She tried to take the easy way out, to end her nightmare. It was mostly like not an option, but Elsa might one day see her sister again and she can't do that, she made no move to get up from the floor.

Tears leaked from her eyes, dripping down her cheeks and making a small puddle on the floor. Ever so slowly Elsa moved her hand to her face and softly wiped her tears. A few seconds more and she finally moved to get up. Her arms shook as she pushed herself up, they felt weak but she forced them not to give out. She sat up carefully, choosing to lean back against the door.

Elsa went back to thinking. Her thought trailed to Jack, she felt so confused about what had occurred. She didn't understand anything that happen between them, or why her body was reacting so strangely. She had felt strangely warm and sensitive, she had even let him have his mouth on her neck. Elsa shuddered as she felt her neck tingle with nerves stimulating strange pulses. She placed her hand over the kissed area. Shutting her eyes, she remembered the feel of his cold lips on hers, hard and rough. She never imagined having her first kiss stolen in such a way, and with a vampire no less either. She thought that if she were to ever kiss someone it would be short and sweet, not so forceful. Opening her eyes, she let her head softly hit the door, and she sat there staring blankly into nothing for a long time.

Heavy footsteps sounded in the hallways and Elsa made no move to acknowledge who was heading towards her. The footsteps paused for a brief moment, then they started again only sounding much softer this time. Perhaps it was not to startle her, however, she got use to the quiet that she was sure she could hear any little sound, but that was ignorant thinking on her part.

The footsteps stopped just a mere few inches from her. When they crouched down Elsa finally turned her head to acknowledge the vampire beside her. It was the big man she had seen but not properly met. The man looked at her with soft eyes, he was near but made no move to touch her.

"My Dear," His voice was low and quiet. "Why are you sitting out here on the cold floor?" Despite his accent, his voice was soft and strangely soothing.

Elsa glanced away, setting her sights on the floor. "I… I couldn't stay in there and I… I didn't know where else to go…." It was more like she couldn't go anywhere without, intentionally or not, getting into some sort of trouble.

The man said nothing for moment then nodded his head. He placed one hand on the floor, then moved himself to sit on the ground with his legs crossed. Elsa eyed him with unsure skepticism but he simply made himself comfortable and gave her a relaxed smile.

"We've crossed paths but have yet to be properly introduced. I am Nicholas, but you may call me North."

"North?" Elsa asked in a soft voice.

The vampire gave her a sheepish smile. "I spent quite a lot time up north. The North Pole, Russia, Canada. It had become a nickname."

The corners of her mouth quirked up into a tiny smile. "I didn't know vampires gave each other names."

"We knit each other's scarfs." He replied jokingly.

Elsa let out a quiet giggle, North seemed to be the playful type. "I am Elsa." She said with a small smile to which the elder vampire returned.

"The name suits you well and your accent is quite lovely." North responded sincerely.

Her smile widen a bit. "I'm Norwegian. And I like your accent too."

North winked at her. "I'm Russian. Or at least I use to be."

"Use to be?" The genuine confusion in her voice brought another smile to North's face.

"Well I suppose I still am Russian, but after being a vampire for so long I suppose you forget that you were ever human."

Elsa stared at him curiously. The unease she had felt earlier being beside the vampire has fading quickly. North had an air of calm and ease about him that left her feeling relaxed, he didn't seem to have any intentions to harm her. It was a strange feeling, but something about North had her feeling like she would be okay being around him.

"You were a human once?" She asked.

"Yes, a very long time ago." A pensive look appeared on his face as he stared ahead. "It's been awhile since I have remembered anything from my human life. I almost don't remember much of it." The pensive look disappeared quickly replaced with a sheepish look. "Not many of us remember much of our human lives and we don't ponder about it at all, we accept our fate as vampires for all eternity."

"Are all vampires here have been human before?" Elsa asked as she tucked her legs underneath, getting comfortable on the floor.

The smile remained on North's face. "Mostly. Some have been turned when they were very young so they have no memories of their human life. But there is only one born a pure bread vampire, and he is the Vampire Lord." He explained. "His father, Dracula, cursed to be a vampire forever, yet turned it around into his favor and had a pure breed offspring gifted with the power of ice. Jack Frost is the only living pure breed while the rest of us have been turned."

"How cruel." Elsa's voice was hard and the scowl on her face surprised North all together. "He took your lives away without a choice!"

The older vampire gave her a sympathetic look, shaking his head. "You have it wrong." He said softly, confusing the young woman. "While Dracula was alive, we who have been turned by him did not have a choice in the matter, however, Jack is nothing like his father. He has given the others a choice to become one or not."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, take Astrid for example. Seventy-five years ago, vampires and werewolves were fighting each other near a village. Astrid's village. Her village was destroyed and many of her people have died. The bloodshed was the fault of both sides, but while death surrounded her, she had fought. She had beheaded a heavily injured werewolf and had even cut off an arm from a vampire with an axe. Quite impressive for a human really, but that is what she was, a human, and she was attacked by a werewolf. The werewolf clawed at her neck and shoulder- an attack that no human should have survived I might add- yet she lived, just barely.

Jack had seen everything the moment she injured his own kind. As she lay dying on the ground and barely clinging to life, Jack had praised her and offered her a deal. He could turn her into one of us to live so long as she does as he says and fights alongside him against the werewolves, or he could kill her painlessly to end her suffering. As you can see, she chose to live."

Elsa listened with slight astonishment as North finished his short tale, but the frown remained on her features. "But her home was destroyed because he was partly to blame because of it. How could she choose to follow him for what he had done?" Frustration welled up inside her. She wanted to find a horrible fault to him.

However, North simply nodded his head as if he was agreeing with her. "Correct. But he gave her a choice, die a painless death or live to fight for the rest of her life. Astrid made her choice." He paused for a moment, then continued. "It was later when Jack had discovered that she was mother of two children. She had told him that they had gotten away just in time from the attack and he had offered to find her children for her to be reunited with, meaning he would turn them as well if she so desired. But Astrid refused, she did not want her children to be burdened with the life she chose and Jack never offered to find her children again."

She stared slightly wide-eyed as the tale ended. She immediately thought that she would rather choose to die then to take the offer of a monster who waged war with his enemies and have her home destroyed. Then she thought that she had made a similar choice just like Astrid. While she fought keep Arendelle safe, the vampires had only wanted her and then they wouldn't be attacking her home again. If the conversation had been brought up, she might have considered giving herself up to keep those she cares about safe, but it never happened, instead her home was invaded and she was forcibly taken. Several times death was close to take her and yet she chose to escape because she wanted to live, despite becoming a bride.

"Well not all of us had a choice." She grumbled out just for the sake of saying something to fault.

North couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. "Yes well, he's not always so subtle about some things."

Despite it all she found herself giggling and smiling at the vampire. North then stood up, he reached his hand down for Elsa to take. "Come child. We must go meet the others."

Taking his offered hand, "What for?" She asked as she was helped from the ground.

"Well for one, you are the bride of the leader of this coven, so you should join us. And for the other, well after what happened earlier it may not be such good idea if you were left alone."

Nodding solemnly, she followed the vampire down the corridor.


	15. Meeting aster and a evil plot unfolds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter, life has been kicking my ass

Arriving at his destination, Aster pushed open the double doors with more force then necessary. What he saw in front of him made him raise an eyebrow. North was obviously waiting for the other, but clearly he wasn't disturbed or surprised with the way Aster made his entrance, however, that wasn't what caused the eyebrow lift, it was the little human woman that stood beside the older vampire.

With his door slamming so suddenly, he had startled her enough for her to let a surprised squeak. The two only vampires looked at her as she turned her gaze away with embarrassment. North had chuckled slightly, and Aster simply approach the two with a little less force so as not to scare the woman again.

While approaching the two, Aster took in the appearance of the woman. Her hair was long and loose and slightly wavy. She wore a midnight color gown with sleeves to the elbow and a white corset around her torso. He looked at her face, noticing her eyes were slightly red and puffy. She had obviously been crying some time ago but it was clear with how close she was to North that he had something to do with some sort of comfort. Her cheeks were still pink with embarrassment, but other than that, she seemed to be fine.

The silence stretched between the three of them for a few seconds until North spoke. "Aster, as you know who she is, I would like to properly introduce you to Elsa." He placed a hand on her back to give her a gentle push towards the other vampire's direction.

Elsa stuttered for a moment, clearly unprepared at being introduced. "Hi, uh I'm Elsa- wait, you already knew that!... Um… Hi." Her cheeks once again burned a darker shade of pink.

The corners of his mouth quirked up a bit at her awkward introduction. "Name's Aster."

She fiddled with her fingers for a second before she gave him a shy smile. "Nice to meet you Aster." She said kindly.

Aster blinked in slight surprise. He hadn't ever come across anyone to respond to him that way, it was actually kind of nice. Blinking again he composed himself. "Good thing North introduced us, I'll tell ya Ice Princess wouldn't have done it." He crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned on the table.

She blinked at him for a second, then laughter escaped her lips. Elsa placed a hand over her mouth as she tried to stifle the laugh escaping her as soon as she realized who he meant. "Won't you get in trouble for saying something like that?" She asked with a smile.

The grey haired vampire snorted with a roll of his eyes. "He's not gonna do anything. I can insult him all I want in front of his face and he won't lay a finger on me."

Her smile widen. "He's not a very good leader then, is he?" She responded. Aster smirked when she played along, he liked her already.

"He never has a comeback." His smirk widen a bit when she giggled, though it faltered just a bit without her noticing. He could tell that this woman had a genuine personality, someone who can be loved so easily with that smile of hers. A wave of pity filled him when he stared at her, someone like her shouldn't have to deal with a man like Jack Frost, especially after what he had just passed by.

North had obviously noticed his change in demeanor, because the next the thing he saw was the vampire distracting Elsa with a large book. She clearly looked happy having it in her hands, it was as if she had completely forgotten what had happened to her. Another wave of pity filled Aster as he and North moved off the side and out of earshot from the woman.

The older vampire gave him a stern questioning look and Aster returned it with a frown on his face. Speaking quietly, he said. "That woman is in for a world of hurt." He looked towards the distracted woman. "She's good friends with Tooth is she not?" After North's silent nod, he continued. "Just a while ago, I passed by frozen shut doors. Now we both know he's in there, however, Tooth is in there with him." The older vampire's eyes harden slightly, and Aster knew that he had already gained a protective instinct towards the human, but he continued. "The poor lass has only been here for a short time and she has already been through quite a lot. Now she'll have to face the betrayal of her only friend when she finds out."

The two men looked at the small human in silence, each with their own thoughts until the silence was broken by Elsa. "What's this?" She took a folded paper from the book. The two males approached her as she set the book aside to unfold the paper. The paper extended widely so she placed it on the table and continued to unfold the rest of it. Once done, she realized it was a map of the entire world.

"Wow." She said with astonishment. "I've never seen a map like this."

North leaned forward and pointed a finger in one area. "This is where your home is, Norway."

Elsa glanced at the pointed area. "Wow. I never knew the country was so long." She inspected the area much closer, noticing Sweden and Denmark as Norway's neighboring countries. She traced a small finger over her country, then she looked around the rest of the map. "So where are we now?"

Using the same index finger, North brought it down to Romania. "We're down here."

"So far from home." She mumbled softly. Elsa stared at the cursive bold letters that read 'Romania'. It was a little hard for her to believe that she was in another country and not her own. Sighing a little to herself, Elsa looked at the rest of the map. "North, you said you were Russian correct?" She asked the vampire, looking up at him with curious eyes.

North nodded and traced his finger all around his former country. "This is Russia." He said, smiling a little as Elsa gaped at the size.

"All of that is Russia?!"

Chuckling slightly, he continued. "Russia is the largest country in the world. And also the coldest, lots of snow." He said as an afterthought. Then he pointed his finger at a certain area in the country. "And here is where I came from. Moscow."

Elsa stared at the letters as if she going to see the town itself. Then she blinked. "Cold?" She asked

North let out a loud laugh. "One of the coldest countries, including Canada. You like cold, no? Perhaps I take you sometime. You'll like it there."

A wide smile graced her face. "Which one? Canada or Russia?"

"Both."

Excitement shined in her eyes. "Do you mean it? Will I get to travel to both places?" She looked at North with bright hopeful eyes.

Something stirred in both North and Aster.

The elder vampire smiled at the young woman and nodded his head in confirmation. Elsa suppressed a squeal of excitement, her smile widening as she looked at Aster. "What about you Aster? Where are you from?"

The gray haired vampire blinked in surprise, then he grinned. "Australia." He moved closer to the map and pointed to the country island that was separated from the rest of the continent. "Kimberly is the town I came from."

The smile never left Elsa's face as she stared at the letters just like she did with Russia. Aster's grin melted into a small smirk. "Nothin' cold about over there though. It's all hot with insects, animals and amphibians. Especially the Kangaroos. Australia is known for its Kangaroos."

"I've never seen a Kangaroo." She responded. Aster moved away from the table and towards the book shelf kept in the room. He pulled out a book and took a piece of paper out. He returned to Elsa's side, handing her a drawn picture of three animals.

She assumed it was a kangaroo family. "They look evil. Creepy eyes." Those were the first words that came out of her mouth. Aster chuckled as a grin returned to his face.

"Then how about I take ya to Australia to show you just how evil kangaroos are?" His grin widen when she giggled. She nodded her head in excitement.

When Elsa busied herself with the map again, North and Aster looked at each other. Elsa's genuine feelings had both vampires feeling something they hadn't felt in a very long time. In a short amount of time the young human had charmed the both of them without even realizing it. She was like a bright light that shined in their dark world despite the wrongs that happened to her. She was a light that they both wanted to keep shining and to never be swallowed in darkness.

The two vampires comprehended the silent messages they were giving each other. They both had the sudden instinct of protectiveness over Elsa, they didn't want her light to burn out. The two decided to keep that from happening, they would protect her, even if it meant protecting her from the Vampire Lord as well.

North and Aster made a silent vow to make sure Elsa was always smiling.

The comfortable silence between the three of them was broken when the doors opened. The two vampires instinctively placed themselves beside Elsa, making sure she secure between them.

Astrid walked into the room. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed the two of them were a bit tense, but they're clearly ignoring her presence and focused behind her. Unsure of what was going on with the two vampires, she simply chose to ignore it for the time being and placed herself next to Aster.

The blonde vampire regarded the trio silently. It was quite obvious that North and Aster had purposely stood beside the human, clearly trying to protect her from something, though Astrid had a killer look in her eyes due to huccups injuries.

—————-

Meanwhile in the werewolf territory.

"He's just made this easy for me!" A chilled laughter filled the dead of the night. Bright golden eyes shined with dark intent as they stared wildly at the young man who told him the greatest of news. "Really! Protecting a female human! Oh how low can he possibly get? Hahaha!"

The young man stood silently as he waited for his leader to calm down, though from the looks of it, it doesn't seem like it would be anytime soon. "My Lord, my brother." He said lowly.

The laughing man abruptly stopped, but the wicked grin never left his face. "Ah yes. Eret was indeed a good man. One of the best werewolves in our pack."

"Was?" Came the strained reply.

A gleam flashed in the man's eyes. "Eret no doubt could have handle any other vampire with no problem perhaps, but against an opponent like Jack Frost, your brother stood no chance against the likes of him. He's likely to be dead already." The man raised a hand placed it on the shoulder of the younger. "Worry not Snotlout, you will have your revenge in due time. Now go prepare. We will strike soon."

Snotlout bowed his head. "Yes Lord Pitch." He turned away and stalked into the darkness of the woods.

Pitch Black stared into the darkness, a twisted smirk graced his face and his golden eyes glowed with amusement and dark thoughts. The wind took a sharp shift, the clouds in the sky were suddenly shifting east in a rather quick pace.

In the dead of the night and dead silence filled the air, Pitch stepped out from behind the tress and into the moonlight. The leader of the werewolves chuckled into the silence as he stared up at the moon.

"How strange of you to let Snotlout escape Jack. You would never let your prey escape alive, let alone a werewolf! Were you so distracted in protecting your human that you never noticed his escape? How disappointing really, to let yourself become distracted by such a pathetic creature. I wonder, do you desire this weak thing? Is her skin soft? Does she make you feel alive?" Pitch laughed into the night.

"Have you finally found another bride to replace the one that I tricked the humans into killing her?” His smirk grew wider and his eyes glowed as sinister thoughts danced in his mind.

"Don't think I won't use this against you Jack, you're not the only one who is a master of shadows. I will take your precious human from you, I will make her scream in terror. I will make you watch as I slowly but surely kill her into pieces."

Loud laughter filled the woods as the wind came to an abrupt stop. "Let the war begin!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes things are taking a dark turn. 
> 
> HazelLongmire has a new fanfic uploaded on wattpad, please read if anyone has time.  
> It’s called lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome


End file.
